Dead rotting in the World
by MichelleLeeHan
Summary: 28.02.2012 La nueva enfermedad del siglo XX1. Para poder contrarrestar la próxima guerra Estados Unidos se fue a la necesidad de crear una arma Biológica que destruye la mente del usuario que la conlleva, pero al intentarla crear no todo salio como lo esperado, y se salio de control…
1. Chapter 1

_**-Dead rotting in the World-**_

_Disclaimers: Naruto es Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Advertencias: El mapa a utilizar es el que Kisimoto creó, osease el propio de Naruto, sin embargo seguirá llamándose como Japón. _

_Resumen: 28.02.2012 La nueva enfermedad del siglo XX1. Para poder contrarrestar la próxima guerra Estados Unidos se fue a la necesidad de crear una arma Biológica que destruye la mente del usuario que la conlleva, pero al intentarla crear no todo salio como lo esperado, y se salio de control… _

_Estados Unidos al no querer dar a conocer la enfermedad que desarrollo, cerró el proyecto dejándolo inconcluso, desechando las pruebas y arrojando las sustancias al mar. Ahora, después de meses, la sustancia se propago por el mundo, causando caos a su alrededor. _

* * *

_**-Dead rotting in the World-**_

-¡OH maldita sea! Espero que esta vez si se vayan al infierno, estupidos muertos.- Se escuchó gritar a un muchacho con cabello azabache, que junto con un arma en cada mano se disponía a disparar a diestra y siniestra todo aquello que estuviera en su rango de vista; niños, mujeres, adultos de mayor edad, en fin, ¿Qué mas daba? Ellos al cabo ya estaban muertos, solamente les quería dar en la cara que pueden morir por segunda vez.

Al terminar de disparar a la ultima "cosa_" (si es que a eso se le puede denominar siquiera de aquella forma_) que se encontraba frente a el, no tuvo mas remedio de emprender nuevamente su marcha a aquel estante de comida enlatada que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de donde anteriormente había tenido una "lucha campal" para sobrevivir.

Toma todas las latas que se encuentran en aquel estante, metiéndolas a la mochila que traía consigo, junto con un par de frutas que ya antes había tenido la oportunidad de recoger. Con un largo suspiro da vuelta sobre sus talones y como si fuera un juego de niños, pasa sobre los ahora cadáveres putrefactos con brutal naturalidad.

Sale del establecimiento, verificando que no haya nadie mas en los alrededores que pudiera molestarlo, echa la mochila a la parte trasera de la camioneta que se encontraba frente a el, y con un gran rugido de esta en señal de estar ya lista para arrancar, pisa a fondo dejando las marchas de las llantas sobre el asfalto.

* * *

_¿Qué como llego a tal punto de luchar para conseguir alimento?_

_Desde que hace aproximadamente un mes, salio a luz, aquella terrible enfermedad donde tus capacidades como ser humano pensante quedan de lado, volviéndote alguien con apariencia tosca e incluso torpe con el "Gran poder de un apetito voraz". La forma de transmisión del virus es por su saliva. O sea que: te muerde y quedas fuera del juego._

_¿Cómo empezó todo?_

_Créanme, "nadie lo sabe" o aunque lo supieran, todos prefieren mostrar en cara ignorancia. Según rumores el virus fue creado por los Estados Unidos por medio de experimentos para ser de gran utilidad en la próxima guerra; sin embargo, y como se puede ver, no todo salio como se esperaba. Claro, eso es solamente un rumor, nadie lo ha confirmado, o bueno, a menos que ya no puedan, dado que solamente quedan pocas personas que han salido libres de esta gran epidemia._

* * *

En este momento se ve al pelinegro antes mencionado postrado en un despampanante sillón comiendo un poco de la lata que recogió con anterioridad, observando con detenimiento un punto cualquiera de la habitación.

Dio un largo suspiro hasta que su mirar se poso a la pizarra frente a el y con pesar se levanto del sillón, tirando la lata al piso del recinto. Agarro un marcador rojo y no tuvo mas opción que marcar una "X" en un punto del mapa. "Wal-mart" Ahora ya no había nada en el. Aunque no se esperaba lo contrario, en cuanto se empezó a propagar la enfermedad fue el primer punto de encuentro para muchos, abasteciéndose de todo lo que había en el.

Era el mapa de la isla donde pertenecía "**La isla O'uzu**" en donde la mayoría de los centros comerciales marcados en este ya se encontraban tachados con el marcador rojo, dando a entender que ya no había nada más en ellos.

Observo con detenimiento cada punto del mapa y con flojera regreso a su antigua posición en el sillón, cayendo dormido en un dos por tres, no sin antes poner sus adoradas pistolas en la mesa ratonera al lado del sillón.

…

Las horas comenzaron a pasar y con ellas la luz del sol comenzó nuevamente a surcar.

El pelinegro se levanto del sillón y realizando movimientos circulares en el cuello con el fin de intentar calmar el dolor que sentía al haber dormido en tales circunstancias. Se levanto de su adorado puesto y camino escaleras arriba, adentrándose a cada uno de los cuartos que había en el lugar, inspeccionándolos.

Se poso frente a una puerta de madera, no tan diferente a las demás, si no fuera el cartel que se encontraba pegado en ella con las palabras "Prohibido el paso. Solo personal Autorizado"…su antigua habitación. Entro en ella, mirando desde el punto donde sus pies empezaban hasta en aquella mesilla donde se encontraban todos los premios que había ganado al ser anteriormente el líder de los deportes de la escuela.

Se aventó a su cama y presto atención al techo del cuarto, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos. Desde que la enfermedad se expandió, no tuvo más remedio que pensar en el mismo y hablar consigo. No es que no tuviese amigos, al contrario, era el típico adolescente popular de su escuela, solo que desde aquello el hecho de encontrar supervivientes eran nulas y no era por que no buscase, pero el buscar otras personal a las cuales terminaría el cuidando, no era su intención. Eh incluso toda su familia había terminado de la misma forma que los demás, aunque claro, quitándolo a el y a su hermano mayor: Itachi, que había salido huyendo de la Isla, dejándolo solo. ¿Cómo sabia que su hermano seguía vivo? Bueno, era lo mas probable, siendo que el mismo le enseño todo lo que sabe.

Aún dentro de sus pensamientos ni cuenta se dio como el tiempo comenzó a pasar hasta que los rayos solares entraron con mucha mas fuerza que antes por las cortinas azules del cuarto, dando a entender que ya pasaba mas de medio día.

Un sonido chirriante lo alerto. Poniéndose de pie de inmediato y corriendo cuesta abajo, agarró las pistolas, una en cada mano, y salio de su hogar. El sonido no fue nada mas ni nada menos que otro horrible ser que a juzgar por sus apariencias se podía observar a una antigua mujer de la vida galante con grandes uñas postizas llenas de pedrería, las cuales estaba usando en ese momento para rasguñar las ventanas de la casa vecina, y pedazos de cabello rubio sintético que caía con demencia al suelo.

Con gracia apunto a su cabeza con la pistola de su mano derecha y tras un breve segundo, disparó. El cuerpo ahora inerte cayó a sus pies.

Emprendió su caminar a su hogar, tirándose sobre el sillón, otra vez.

Estando seguro que si no fuera por el ejercicio que realizaba al rematar a aquellas criaturas en ese momento ya se encontraría gordo y con mas flojera de la normal, al pasársela acostado en aquel lugar.

Los días comenzaron a pasar sin ninguna relevancia mas para el. Que con cuidado volvía a levantarse del sillón para tomar una de sus latas con comida. Ahora dándose cuenta que aquellos que eran sus suministros de comida ya se encontraban escasos, solo quedaban 4, ignorando la que acababa de tomar. Con un chasquido de su lengua y su ceño levemente fruncido por la irritación tomo una silla que sitúo frente a la pizarra escaneando con sus ojos cada lugar que quedaba por saquear y decidiéndose por la próxima:

"_La Farmacia Namikaze"_

_Una de las grandes Farmacias de la Isla _

_-Que se encontraba a una hora y media de camino desde su casa-._

Con pesar se levanto de la silla y emprendió su marcha al sótano de su hogar: Un cuarto no tan pequeño que se encontraba escondido bajando las escaleras detrás de la cocina.

En ella pudo encontrar todo un suministro de armas: desde larga distancia, hasta de las pequeñas pero mortales. Aunque claro, ¿Qué más se podía esperar de la casa del líder de la policía de aquel lugar? Que obviamente fue su Padre.

Agarro un maletín que había en ella, y echo varias pistolas "por si acaso" con montones de cartuchos útiles.

Salio del sótano tras un breve mirar.

Nuevamente regreso a la estancia, tomo el marcador rojo y situándose en la silla frente a la pizarra, empezó a marcar el camino mas corto que lo haría llegar a su destino evadiendo las zonas mas concurridas; no quería contratiempos.

Agarro el maletín y echándolo a los pies del sillón volvió ha acostarse en el, dándose cuenta como el día casi acababa de culminar… ya mañana emprendería el viaje a la Farmacia.

…

El camino a la farmacia no pudo haber sido mas aburrido para el pelinegro que la única distracción que tenia al tomar el volante de su camioneta era el pasar sobre aquellos seres.

Unos minutos más y llego a su destino: La gran farmacia en todo su esplendor, si uno no supiera pensaría por su gran tamaño que aquello era mas bien un pequeño centro comercial.

Silencio…

Eso si lo descoloco por completo. A cada lugar que iba este parecía colapsar de tanta gente que había en el pero, ¿Qué es lo que habrá pasado?

En fin, si no hay nada no habría por que preocuparse. Aún así tomo sus adoradas armas y una maleta en donde guardaría lo tomado, y se adentro a aquel lugar.

Nuevamente Silencio…

Siguió con su andar y empezó a echar en la maleta todo lo que creía necesario a utilizar: Comida, medicina, unos que otros objetos de ocio.

La maleta ya estaba a reventar por tanta cosa dentro de ella.

Salio del establecimiento desconcertándose nuevamente por el silencio embargador, coloco la maleta en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

Un disparo se escucho a lo lejos, seguido de otros 2 más.

El pelinegro no lo pensó dos veces y rápidamente se adentro al lugar del copiloto y con el seguido rugido del motor, emprendió el viaje al lugar donde se escucharon los disparos.

No pasaron más de 5 minutos cuando estaciono frente a un tumulto de muertos empeñados a dañar a un auto que se encontraba estacionado a media calle.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué no piensan dejarme en paz?! -

Aquella voz retumbo en su cabeza. Otro superviviente.

¿Qué es lo que debería de hacer? ¿Ayudarlo o darlo por muerto? No es que no quisiera hacerlo, si no que, cargar con una persona no seria de gran ayuda.

En fin, que más daba.

Tomo un par de armas colocándoselos estratégicamente como si fuese parte de su vestimenta y armándose de valor corrió a acabar con aquellas personas.

Un disparo a la vez, izquierda – derecha, patada – golpe. Todo encestado como si anteriormente estuviera ensayado.

Jadeando y con el corazón acelerado por las acciones camino hasta posicionarse frente a una puerta del automóvil. Vio como esta era abierta topándose con unos ojos azules que mostraban temor, eso le causo gracia.

- ¿Y esa cara? Será que, ¿Me tienes miedo, gatito miedosito? –

La cara de la persona frente a el comenzó a destencionarse y a mostrar su brillante sonrisa.

- ¿Miedo, de ti? Ya quisieras - Su sonrisa Zorruna no dejo de mostrarse y mirando tras el pelinegro los cuerpos esparcidos de aquellas cosas que lo molestaban anteriormente solo pudo sorprenderse - ¡Vaya! ¿Tu terminaste con todos ellos? Eso es grandioso. Gracias, estaba en un gran aprieto.

- Da igual…- el pelinegro soltó un bufido y le dio la espalda al rubio, retomando sus pasos a la camioneta que lo esperaba, hasta que "la voz desesperante de aquel idiota" como lo había denominado el, le llamo.

- ¡Ey! ¡Espérame! ¿A dónde vas? ¿Puedo acompañarte, verdad? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Hay mas personas contigo?-

El pelinegro siguió ignorándolo, a pesar de ya tenerlo a lado suyo.

- ¿No podrías callarte de una vez, dobe?-

- No, no lo creo. Si supieras no tenia nadie con quien hablar, era un delirio. Espera… ¿A quien le dices dobe, teme? -

- ¿Vez a algún otro ser viviente dobe por aquí?-

- Eres un amargado…-

El nuevamente lo ignoro y el silencio los siguió hasta la camioneta, donde nuevamente fue roto por el rubio hiperactivo.

- Soy Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto- le tendió la mano en señal de compañerismo, mas tardo un par de segundos en ser correspondido.

- Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke- tendió su mano estrechándola con la de el, que fue secundada con la brillante sonrisa del rubio ¿Qué nunca dejaba de sonreír?

Subió al asiento del piloto observando como Naruto seguía de pie frente a su puerta lo cual le causo risa y sin más, menciono:

- ¿Qué esperas? Súbete…-

La sonrisa zorruna de Naruto se agrando aún más y corrió hasta ponerse de lado del copiloto.

Sasuke arranco la camioneta y pasando sobre los cuerpos de aquellas personas sin inmutarse en absoluto ante el rostro de repugnacion de Naruto.

- ¿Es necesario que pases sobre ellos? Es asqueroso- comento Naruto aún con mueca de asco.

- Si – respondió Sasuke con la vista al frente.

- Al parecer hablas poco, amargado – murmuro Naruto en un susurro más para el que para el conductor. – Oe Teme, ¿A dónde vamos?-

- ¿A dónde crees, dobe? Iremos a donde yo me resguardo-

- ¿Y hay mas como nosotros contigo? –

Sasuke solo se limitaba a ignorarlo, prestando mas atención a la carretera frente a el.

- Eso lo tomare como un no…- se contesto Naruto a si mismo al ver que Sasuke lo había ignorado por completo. Y siguió hablando – Es una lastima. No lo tomes a mal pero creía que no sé, tal vez y había mujeres, tu entiendes…-

- No, no entiendo-

- OH – exclamo Naruto – Disculpa, no me imaginaba que fueses del otro bando. Solo aclaro una cosa hombre, yo soy cien porciento heterosexual y virginal, así que no intentes violar mi pobre traserito. Agradezco que me hayas ayudado pero eso ya es otra cosa, bro.

- Teme…-

Y ahí Sasuke empezó su cuenta su cuenta regresiva. Tal vez, solo talvez, hubiese sido mejor idea dejar a aquel idiota a su suerte. ¿Y si lo aventaba de su camioneta andando? Nadie se daría cuenta. La voz chillona de su acompañante no dejo de sonar hasta que aparco frente a su hogar.

- ¡Vaya! Tu casa es enorme, Sasuke-

Naruto entro a su hogar como si fuese su propia casa y tiro su flácido trasero en su sillón… SU preciado sillón

Vamos Sasuke, cuenta hasta 10 y no lo mates…

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5_

_6_

_7_

_8_

_9_

¡Oe Sasuke! Discúlpame mucho creo que no alcance el baño… -

Un chorrito empezó a salir por los pantalones de Naruto, mojando parte del sillón.

_10_

¡Su sillón!

Bien Rubio, considérate hombre muerto.

_**...**_

* * *

_**...**_

_¡Hola! _

_He tenido esta idea en la cabeza_

_desde ya hace tiempo viendo _

_las peliculas de zombie con mi hermano._

_El cual me esta ayudando ha escribir está._

_Si bien, aún no sé moverle correctamente _

_a Fanficion -noobster-_

_En fin, espero y les guste y así :'3 _


	2. Chapter 2

_**-Dead rotting in the World-**_

_Disclaimers: Naruto es Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _

_Resumen: 28.02.2012 La nueva enfermedad del siglo XXI. Para poder contrarrestar la próxima guerra Estados Unidos se fue a la necesidad de crear una arma Biológica que destruye la mente del usuario que la conlleva, pero al intentarla crear no todo salio como lo esperado, y se salio de control… _

_Estados Unidos al no querer dar a conocer la enfermedad que desarrollo, cerró el proyecto dejándolo inconcluso, desechando las pruebas y arrojando las sustancias al mar. Ahora, después de meses, la sustancia se propago por el mundo, causando caos a su alrededor._

* * *

_**-Dead rotting in the World-**_

- ¿Es qué eres imbecil, rubio?

- ¿Imbecil? Por favor Sasuke, no te hagas el perfecto. Ni que tú hubieses aprendido más rápido.

- Dalo por hecho.

- Egocéntrico…

-Ni siquiera agarras el arma correctamente… ¡Dios, Naruto! ¡No ahí no! Maldito Rubio tonto, un mes y sigues sin aprender.

A pasado un mes desde que Naruto y Sasuke se encontraron, y donde sucedió aquel "inesperado problema" con el amado sillón del pelinegro, el cual, por cierto, había sido lavado tan exasperadamente por Sasuke, claro, después de haberle dado su merecido al "Rubio desesperante con cara de idiota" como el lo llamaba.

Desde entonces Sasuke se empeñaba en enseñarle a Naruto lo esencial en cuanto armas concierne, sin embargo, cada intento salía fallido…

-No lo puedo creer, Naruto. Si seguimos así terminaras terminándote los cartuchos en vano. ¿Piensas que las balas nacen de los árboles? – comento exasperado Sasuke, al intentar por quinta vez consecutiva hacer que Naruto diera en blanco ha aquel pequeño jarrón sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-¡Es tu culpa! Si no te la pasaras diciendo: "Naruto esto… Naruto lo otro…." No me dejas concentrarme – Contesto Naruto aventando el arma a Sasuke, el cual la tomo sin problemas. Coloco un nuevo cartucho y posesionándose al lado de su rubio amigo separo sus piernas a la altura de sus hombros y con un leve mirar al punto de enfoque, disparó.

El sonido en seco se escuchó por toda la estancia y un murmullo le siguió.

-Estúpido Sasuke…

Sasuke sonrío de lado con autosuficiencia y volteo encarando a su rubio amigo.

-Muévete, Naruto. Espero que esta vez si logres, tan siquiera, rozar con el blanco.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Sasuke, en serio. Juro que te agradezco enormemente el que me hayas ayudado en aquella ocasión y todo eso pero, ¿Podrías hacer algo más de comer que esa horrible masa que ni siquiera puede llamarse comida?

El sonido de un traste asusto al rubio que al instante levanto su mira para encontrarse con el cuerpo de su "salvador" con aquel cucharón en mano siendo apretado de forma violenta, como si fuese capaz de romperse con aplicar tal cantidad de fuerza.

Su típica sonrisa zorruna se borro de su cara al enfrentarse cara a cara con Sasuke y aquella oscura aura que lo rodeaba.

-Oe Sasuke, ¿Sabes que estaba bromeando, verdad? Ésa cosa que preparas sabe riquísimo, aquel que diga lo contrario debe de estar loco… Oe Sasuke, vamos, no me veas así… ¿Sasuke?, ¿Sasuke?, Amigo creo que deberías de ver a un psicólogo, claro si llegáramos a ver a alguno, tú ojos dan miedo, es como si de un momento a otro se volvieran rojos… Sasuke no me ignores. ¿No me hablaras? Bien, los dos podemos jugar al mismo juego.

Los pies del pelinegro comenzaron a moverse al compás de una tonada tétrica que empezó a sonar en la cabeza de Naruto, el cual se quedo de pie en el mismo lugar que antes con sus ojos clavados en los orbes oscuros de Sasuke.

Las pisadas del Uchiha se detuvieron a solo unos pies de separación con la de Naruto y con gran gracia lo tomo del cuello de su magullada camisa, haciendo con tal acción que éste se levantara unos centímetros del suelo.

-Idiota. Todavía que te dignas ha terminarte toda la puta comida que tenia vienes a reclamarme por lo que preparo. Si tanto te desagrada la próxima vez tú serás el que cocine.

-Oh Sasuke, no es para tanto…

Sasuke soltó una gran bocanada de aire y soltó a Naruto. Camino con decisión hacia las alacenas que se encontraban en aquella estancia abriendo y cerrando todas y cada una de ellas.

Nada. Perfecto…

-Tendré que ir a conseguir más alimento.

-¿Tendrás? ¿Y yo, qué? No me quedaré aquí solo esperando con los brazos cruzados a que regreses, con todas esas cosas repugnantes alrededor, no gracias. Te acompañaré.

-No…

-¿No? No soy una dama en apuros, Sasuke. Sé defenderme.

-Naruto, eso es justo lo que eres.

-Teme… -murmuro- Vale, aunque no quieras iré. ¿Y si necesitas ayuda?

Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia encarno de la cara del pelinegro. – Oh, ¿tienes miedo de que te abandone y no regrese, Rubio? Lamento desilusionarte, no soy gay.

-¿Podrías dejar de bromear? Hablo en serio, Sasuke.

-Ya que insistes tanto, perfecto. Pero espero que no seas un estorbo, gatito. Mañana partimos antes de que el sol salga, y espero que esta vez lleves unos pantalones de repuesto, no quiero que apenas salgas de aquí y los mojes del miedo.

Sasuke comenzó nuevamente con su marcha hasta llegar a la salida de la cocina.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Hay una gran empresa de alimentos cerca de la costa oeste. Cuatro horas de camino, así que no tomes mucha agua, no parare por un simple idiota que no puede dejar de ir al baño cada media hora.

_-_¿Cuál es su nombre? -Pregunto Naruto ignorando completamente aquellas palabras pesadas dirigidas a el.

-¿Eso es importante? -respondió el azabache- Solo iremos, agarraremos la comida y se acabo.

-Si, al fin y al cabo iremos a robarles.

Una sonrisa ironica se escuchó y Sasuke se volvio ha acomodar al lado de Naruto.

-¿Robar? Nosotros estamos sobreviviendo, Naruto. Aprendetelo ahora, en estos tiempos todo es viable. No hay reglas, haz todo lo que tú quieras. Ademas, ¿Quién podría castigarte por algo? ¿La policia, una ancianita gruñona que no quiere aceptar ayuda o tus padres? Ja' Naruto, aceptalo, estamos solos...

Un silencio sepulcrar reino en el lugar, metiendo a Naruto en sus pensamientos: _¿Es qué en realidad estaban solos? ¿No había ya nadie más? Eso no puede aceptarlo. Fuese lo que fuese el lo sabia, tenia el presentimiento que las cosas cambiarían Y para bien o para mal, el no iba a echarse para atrás. No estaban solos. Y si fuera así, al parecer ahí la humanidad iba a llegar. Dos hombres, ¡Vaya dilema! ¿Qué no puedo haberle dado Kami una sexy muchacha de grandes pechos como salvadora en lugar de aquél amargado con cara de estreñido? Bueno, lo aceptaba, quitando aquella cara aceptaba que era guapo... ¡Esperen! ¿¡Dijo guapo!? Bien, Naruto. Pasar tanto tiempo con el y peor aún durante un apocalipsis zombie no es de ayuda. A el le gustan las mujeres, y aquella chica de grandes pechos se lo confirmaba. Él no es gay, no, no, no lo es. _

-Shimura...

La ronca voz de Sasuke le saco de sus pensamientos.

-Shimura, es el nombre de la empresa. Así que, mañana te espero listo antes de que salga el sol, no quiero llevarme a rastras a un idiota que no puede ni levantarse por si mismo.

Y ahí lo supo _Si, gracias a Kami. Él no es gay. Ya mañana se encargara de buscar a su hermosa chica de grandes pechos, ¿Por qué estaba viva, verdad? _

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

¡Y mil millones de años luz después doy

señales de vida!

Perdonen la tardanza. He empezado

el último ciclo escolar de mi preparatoria

y me están matando en vida.

Esté capitulo es demasiado corto, lo sé, pero

por lo mismo de mi escuela es que

se me hace imposible escribir :'c

Sin embargo, aunque tarde, lo seguiré.

Todavía le falta muchísimo y aún

ni sale Sakura -que lo más probable

es que ya aparezca "por fin" en

el próximo capitulo-

Agradezco enormemente el que se tomen su tiempo en leer esta pequeña

historia que surgió después de un extraño sueño.

**_Perdonen mis horribles faltas de ortografía, gramática y todo. _**

**_Cualquier opinión y/o critica constructiva_**

**_es bien aceptada. _**

_Hasta pronto~_


	3. Chapter 3

_**-Dead rotting in the World-**_

_Disclaimers: Naruto es Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _

_Resumen: 28.02.2012 La nueva enfermedad del siglo XX1. Para poder contrarrestar la próxima guerra Estados Unidos se fue a la necesidad de crear una arma Biológica que destruye la mente del usuario que la conlleva, pero al intentarla crear no todo salio como lo esperado, y se salio de control… _

_Estados Unidos al no querer dar a conocer la enfermedad que desarrollo, cerró el proyecto dejándolo inconcluso, desechando las pruebas y arrojando las sustancias al mar. Ahora, después de meses, la sustancia se propago por el mundo, causando caos a su alrededor._

* * *

_._

_**-Dead rotting in the World-**_

_Empresa de Alimentos Shimura_

_4 horas_

_._

-¡Joder, Sasuke! ¿Qué no podías escoger un lugar más cercano? ¿Por qué rayos estamos viajando 4 horas en tú maldita camioneta para ir por alimento?

-¿Podrías callarte de una buena vez? Ya te lo había dicho: La empresa de alimentos Shimura es de las más grandes de aquí. Piénsalo, Rubio, con todo lo que agarremos de ahí ya no volveríamos a salir en busca de más alimento por un buen tiempo.

-Está bien, ya entendí. Aún así, ¿Por qué 4 horas? ¡Esto es tan desesperante! - Grito Naruto mientras levantaba sus brazos al techo del vehiculo derrotado y cambiaba de una posición a otra en su asiento buscando, de una u otra manera, estar más cómodo, claro, sin éxito alguno.- Sasuke…- lo llamó.

El pelinegro lo ignoro manteniendo su pose de arrogancia con la vista fija en la carretera, esquivando a cada ser putrefacto que caminada tambaleándose como cualquier ser pasado de copas, o incluso algunos otros, en grupo, los cuales se comían los unos a los otros de manera atroz.

-Sasuke…

El volvió a ignorarlo.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Coño, Maldito prepotente! Me anda del baño.

-¡Mierda, Naruto! ¡Cállate de una jodida vez! Ya te había dicho que hicieras del baño antes de partir, no me vengas con eso.- Grito exasperado el pelinegro mientras estacionaba en seco el automóvil haciendo que Naruto se moviera de adelante a atrás en su asiento ocasionando un ligero malestar en el cuello por aquel movimiento de cabeza.

-Pero Sasuke, ni siquiera pude hacer a gusto, te la pasaste gritando que ya íbamos tarde.- Correspondió a la acusación el rubio. Prosiguió –Por favor, ¿podemos parar en la próxima casa que haya de camino?

Sasuke bufo agarrando el volante con fuerza.

-¿Qué no puedes bajarte y hacer? Ni que fueras mujer, Rubio.

-Es que, bueno… Tú entiendes Sasuke…- El tartamudeo hizo a Sasuke caer en cuenta de la verdadera necesidad de su parlanchín amigo – Uno de vez en cuando tiene que hacer de sus otras necesidades.

Sasuke sonrío socarrón, ese idiota nunca aprendía. Dirigió su mano a aquella compuerta en el auto tomando su mapa. Observo con detenimiento cada lugar marcado pasando su mirar de un lado a otro.

-Lo mas cercano es una gasolinera a 10 Km. ¿Puedes aguantar, no?

-Claro, yo puedo aguantar. Pero maneja rápido, Idiota.

En cuanto Naruto musito aquellas palabras Sasuke hizo el mapa de lado y poniendo el carro nuevamente en marcha, arranco.

.

.

* * *

Un niño de no más de 7 años caminaba por la carretera con un paso lento meneándose de un lado a otro, su cabellera rubia ahora descolorida, y su cuerpo pequeño. Sus ropas desechas y sus pequeñas manitas agarraban un oso de peluche.

_Lanza una piedra, rueda y rueda_

_Lanza otra piedra, vuelve a rodar_

_Regresa por ellas; porque tarde se te hará._

* * *

_._

_._

La camioneta iba a todo lo que daba ignorando y pasando sobre aquellas cosas que se interpusieran en su camino, algunos con intención de atacar y otros solamente por seguir a la "manada".

Un pequeño cuerpo se estrello contra el vidrio del carro, creando una gran mancha verde rancia sobre ella, impidiendo la visibilidad. Sasuke perdió el control, haciendo movimientos exagerados circularmente sobre el pavimento oyéndose la quema de llantas y el grito ahogado de su rubio amigo.

El auto dejo de dar vueltas.

-¡Mierda, Sasuke! Casi nos matas.

-¡Cállate, Rubio!

Aquellos atemorizantes cuerpos comenzaron a moverse nuevamente acercándose a la posición del automóvil.

Sasuke bufo. Volteo su cuerpo a la parte trasera del carro tomando tres armas, pasándole una a Naruto el cual no podía quitar su expresión de susto.

-Espero que esta vez si aciertes. Muévete Rubia.

El pelinegro salio del auto dando un portazo y ubicándose al lado de el. Con suma maestría localizaba cada punto de debilidad: cabeza, piernas, cuello. Todo con tal de hacerlos retroceder.

Maldijo. Cada minuto que pasaba había mas cuerpos a su alrededor.

Dirigió su vista a la ventanilla del carro, viendo a Naruto que seguía en la misma posición, con el arma en sus manos desnudas sin saber que hacer.

Se enfureció _¡¿Para eso lo había traído?! _ Golpeo el cofre del auto sacándole un susto y hacerlo reaccionar.

- ¡Naruto, Si ibas a quedarte así como idiota, mejor ni te hubiera traído!

El rubio salio del auto temeroso, con las piernas temblando levemente y con el arma en su mano derecha la cual no dejaba de moverse nerviosamente.

Sasuke corrió al lado de su compañero, tomando su muñeca con fuerza, forzándolo a disparar de una vez por todas.

Sus espaldas se encontraron, cada uno con determinado numero de "personas" frente a ellos.

Naruto a pesar de ya haber disparado unas cuantas veces después de salir del Shock seguía cerrando los ojos con pesar con cada que apretaba el gatillo. Imaginándose cada vida que han de haber tenido los trasformados. Observo a aquella muchacha de cabellera obscura y ojos, ahora, rojos, con su uniforme mal trecho; una estudiante, pensó. Debió de haber sido linda, con una gran sonrisa, y muy probablemente, candidata a reina de bailes.

_Niños, adultos, viejitos…_

Cerró los ojos dos segundos con pesar. Eso era más complicado de lo que había imaginado alguna vez.

La voz de Sasuke lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Rubia, ve tú por los de la izquierda, yo me encargo con los de la derecha.

Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza Naruto tomo con más fuerza su arma, ignorando todos los anteriores pensamientos, poniendo su cabeza fría. Sus ojos se iluminaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho y poniendo su dedo firmemente en el gatillo, disparo.

_En blanco_

Sasuke sonrío ladinamente, mientras culminaba con los últimos de su posición, _El rubio iba mejorando._

_._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_._

* * *

_._

.

El sonido chillón del despertador la levanto, haciendo añicos aquella posibilidad de seguir dormida en aquella colcha que denominaba como cama. Poniéndose de pie y caminando perezosamente a la regadera que se encontraba apartada tras una pequeña puerta en la esquina de la habitación.

Se ducho apresuradamente bajo aquellas aguas heladas. A pesar del tiempo seguía sin gustarle andar sucia y nada mejor que una ducha fría para estar más que despierta.

Salio puesta nuevamente con su ropa de siempre, aquella que había sido su única compañera en los últimos meses. Lo último que se había puesto antes de que las cosas se complicaran más de lo debido; un pequeño short de mezclilla, que en ese momento ya se encontraba más que deslavado, y aquella blusa gris estorbosa que se amarraba de un lado de la cadera.

Suspiro.

Camino lentamente al lado opuesto de la puerta al baño, situándose frente otra puerta de mármol, movió lentamente la manija, encontrándose con una blanca habitación, lleno de documentos y carpetas, además de un par de pizarrones que se encontraban llenos de tachones y formulas.

Siguió su camino sentándose en una silla frente a una pequeña mesa, agarrando una carpeta y leyendo pausadamente lo que se decía en ella.

Las horas comenzaban a pasar y su posición solo había cambiado pocas veces, en los que se levantaba para tomar otra carpeta y papeles y anotar rápidamente en el pizarrón tras ella todo lo que se le venia en la cabeza.

Observo el pequeño reloj que se encontraba en la pared. Pronto iba ha anochecer.

Cansada froto el puente de su nariz, cuando un gruñido proveniente de su estomago le notifico el hambre que sentía en ese momento. Había olvidado por completo alimentarse en todo el día.

Con gran pesar se encamino nuevamente a la puerta que daba a la habitación, saliendo por otra de sus puertas.

Sus ojos se posaron por aquella gran estancia.

_La gran empresa de Alimentos Shimura se encontraba frente a ella y en todo su esplendor. _

Camino lentamente por cada uno de los pasillos tomando algunos alimentos que se topaba.

Se sitúo en una pequeña mesa alta para disgustar de su alimento, pero con la vista perdida en la grisácea mesa.

No supo el tiempo que paso disgustando su comida-cena cuando un sonido grave le alerto.

...

Un disparo.

Se levanto rápidamente, tomando su pequeña pistola que estaba entre su short y corrió presurosa, intentando ubicar el lugar en donde se había escuchado el disparo.

Izquierda, Derecha…

Paro en seco…

Y ahí lo vio.

Un muchacho pelinegro, le calculaba su misma edad, con notable cansancio que tenia su arma apuntándole a la cabeza.

Sonrío.

_No todo estaba perdido._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Lo sé, no es de Dios, tarde horrible en actualizar D;_

_Sé que no hay excusas pero la escuela me consume por completo ;_;_

_Creo que es obvio quien se encontró a quien en esté capitulo, ¿no?_

_Espero y les haya gustado._

_En serio, agradezco de todo corazón los Fav/Follows/RR 3 _

Nuevamente Reitero: Disculpen mis horripilantes faltas de ortografía y gramática,

espero mejorar con el paso del tiempo.

Bueno, Michelle Fuera. Paz~


End file.
